Stay
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Rachel moves to Lima with her mother Shelby after Shelby gets her heartbroken by yet another guy. Not expecting to be in Lima for long, Rachel is taken aback when she meet her neighbour Noah Puckerman and is instantly intrigued problem is her mother is also intrigued with Puck's father Mitch. How can she allow herself to fall in love with the son of a Bud or is Mitch different? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing but the plot, none of the characters! Very AU guys, so basically Shelby is Rachel's only parent as her father left her when she was little and instead of Puck's dad leaving, it's his mom. They are neighbours and well let's just say it's going to get interesting. Puck's dad will be a good guy and his F/C is Hugh Jackman. Reviews :)**

Chapter 1

Rolling her eyes as another one of her mother's boyfriend's tried to sneak out of the house, she smirked as she let out a cough letting her mother's latest fling, aka Bud, know he had been caught red handed.

"Rachel! W-Why are you up so early?" Bud exclaimed with surprise.

Rolling her eyes once more, Rachel crossed her arms and shook her head,

"You never ever come back got it? You don't call, or text or make eye contact with my mom again." Rachel warned hating that in a few hours' time her mother was going to be crying over another Bud.

Nodding his head, Bud rushed passed the angry 16 year old, out of the door and straight to his car. Letting out a sigh when Bud had finally left, Rachel ran her fingers through her hair before groaning.

"I wonder where we will be moving this time?"

XXXXX

Offering Shelby a weak smile as the two mother and daughter duo pulled into the driveway of their new home in the small town of Lima, Ohio Rachel bit her bottom lip as she mentally asked herself how long she would be here. Rachel was used to moving, she did it a lot. Every time her mother would meet a new guy, she'd fall madly in love… so when it didn't work out, and it _**never**_ worked out, she would pack her and Rachel's things and move them to the place that would remind her the least of the latest Bud. After the fifth time of moving away because of one of her mother's ex's Rachel made sure she never made any friends. She was so over being pulled away from her friend's that she just decided to stop trying.

"This place is perfect isn't it Rachel?" Shelby asked her daughter with a tired smile.

"Yeah mom… perfect," Rachel replied reaching out for her mother's hand when she saw the sadness in her mom's eyes. "I'm going to check out my room okay?" Rachel told her softly before making her way into her house trying not to resent her mother for yet another move.

Closing the door to her new bedroom, Rachel looked around the massive space, sighing because she knew she would never get a chance to decorate the large space. Throwing her handbag on her bed, Rachel made her way over the window, closing her eyes as the warm summer breeze hit her face. Glancing down, Rachel frowned when she saw her neighbour crawling down the side of his house via the drain pipe… well she hoped he was her neighbour and she wasn't witnessing a break in. Before she could speak or move, Rachel was locking eyes with a set of hazel eyes that had her hypnotized almost instantly, blushing for some unknown reason when the mohawked teen offered her a wink, Rachel could do nothing but watch as the handsome stranger disappeared into the darkness of the night.

XXXXX

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about him and found herself wanting to see him again… she didn't have to wait long, ten hours to be exact. Walking out of her house to go explore her new home, Rachel turned her head as she stepped out onto the lawn and found herself locking eyes with the handsome, hazel eyed stranger. Biting her bottom lip as she watched what she could only assume was his father cuss him out for sneaking out, Rachel felt like her whole body was alight when she realised he was ignoring whatever his father was saying and his attention was focused completely on her… and she couldn't tear her eyes from his. Jumping when she heard her mom's voice, Rachel broke eye contact with the handsome stranger and turned to face her mother who was staring at the handsome strangers, handsome father. Closing her eyes as a frustrated sigh escaped her mouth, Rachel winced when Shelby began walking over to the two men that were their neighbours.

"Hello," Shelby smiled, "I'm Shelby and this is my daughter Rachel,"

Slightly taken aback by Shelby's beauty, it took a moment for the older man to find his words,

"Shelby… I'm Mitch Puckerman and this is my son Puck, my daughter Sarah is still in the house," Mitch replied offering out his hand which Shelby gladly accepted.

"Well it's nice to meet you… Mitch," Shelby replied as a blush crept up her face.

"Would you like to come inside… coffee?" Mitch asked and Rachel wanted to let out a frustrated scream.

"That would be lovely… wouldn't it Rachel?" Shelby smiled turning to her daughter who could do nothing but shrug her shoulders. "We'd love that," Shelby smiled at Mitch and the two adults turned and made their way into the Puckerman home leaving the two teenagers out on the Puckerman's front lawn.

"Do you make a habit of staring?" Rachel asked matter of factly which made Puck smirk.

"Only a hot chicks," He replied with a cocky grin, "Besides you didn't mind me staring at you last night," Puck pointed out and Rachel looked away from him as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"I was simply caught off guard…" Rachel told him before crossing her arms and giving him a pointed stare, "You name is Puck Puckerman?" Rachel asked which made Puck chuckle once again.

"Nah… but it would be pretty badassed if it was," Puck smirked, "It's Noah…" He added not really knowing why he was telling his neighbour his first name, a name nobody ever called him besides his mom but she wasn't in the picture, hadn't been in a very long time.

"Well Noah, it was nice to meet you I suppose… Make sure my mother doesn't do anything stupid with your dad," Rachel warned and Puck frowned before Puck could ask anything Rachel added, "I think I may like Lima after all," before turning on her heel and making her way back into her house.

Yes Lima just got interesting.

**A/N I hope you enjoy, reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for the reviews, I have a lot of muse for this story so I will continue to update as much as I can! Keep the reviews coming! For this story, Rachel and Shelby's last name is Berry, makes things easier.**

Chapter 2

Rachel and Puck had been hanging out a lot over the past week. Since school hadn't started back yet, Rachel would wake up and find herself looking out the window to see if Puck was around. Most times they would have conversations from their rooms, yelling out to one another trying to make each other laugh or in Puck's case, make Rachel cringe. It was nice, he was nice. She felt like a normal teenager when she was around him she felt like she had a friend, a friend who gave her butterflies every time she thought about him. Though Rachel wasn't dumb, she knew she wouldn't be here for very long. She was never at a place for very long. Shelby and Mitch had been spending a lot of time together and it was only a matter of time before Mitch asked her out on a proper date…It took Mitch Puckerman just over a week to ask Shelby out and of course she said yes. Rolling her eyes as her mother walked into her room for the fifth time in a new dress, Rachel closed her book and sighed.

"You look pretty okay? Just, stop coming in and out okay?" Rachel snapped and Shelby was taken a back slightly.

"Well I'm sorry for being excited for my date with Mitch," Shelby defended.

"You mean Bud," Rachel replied and the mother/daughter duo death stared one another for a moment before Shelby shook her head and looked elsewhere.

"I told you not to call him that," Shelby whispered and Rachel bit her bottom lip as she tried not to scream with frustration.

"Whatever,"

Watching as her mother walked out of her bedroom, Rachel glanced out of her window, rolling her eyes when she saw Puck once again crawling down the drain pipe. Laughing, Rachel stood up and stuck her head out of her window, whispering Puck's name a few times before the handsome teenager finally looked up.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, "Does your house not have a door?"

Smirking, Puck jumped the fence that divided the Berry and Puckerman houses before casually leaning against it.

"I'm needed at a party babe… Meant to be babysitting for this fucking date but you know," Puck explained and Rachel frowned.

"Who is looking after your sister?" Rachel snapped and Puck shrugged.

"She's ten she can look after herself… if not dad will just reschedule." Puck explained and Rachel paled.

Her mom was so excited, if Mitch canceled no matter what the reason, Shelby would pack everything up and skip town and if Rachel was honest with herself, she wasn't ready to say goodbye to Noah yet.

"Crap," Rachel muttered before pulling her head back inside and closing her window without saying goodbye to Puck.

Making her way into her mother's bedroom, Rachel smiled softly at Shelby when she saw the dress her mom had finally picked out. She looked stunning, but then again Shelby always looked stunning.

"So… Puck text me… Tell Mitch I'll babysit Sarah for him if Puck somehow managed to sneak out of his room… again." Rachel told her mother before leaving Shelby's room and just like clockwork, Mitch had rang to cancel only for Shelby to find a solution.

XXXXX

It was 11pm and Shelby and Mitch still weren't back… neither was Puck for that matter. After cleaning up after the huge baking session she and Sarah had to pass the time, Rachel flopped down on the couch and sighed. She was over feeling like the parent in her household, she should be going out on dates or going to parties; she should be hanging out with her friends but instead she was in a stranger's house babysitting the daughter of her mother's date. Not her idea of a good time.

Just as she was about to put Funny Girl into the DVD player, Rachel tensed when she heard Puck's voice and the laughter of a girl flitter through the house.

"Shit baby, stop… you'll make me cum all over your hand," Puck muttered and Rachel felt a stab of hurt hit her chest.

Standing up, Rachel prayed to god that they weren't naked and almost cheered when Puck and a small girl walked around the corner fully clothed.

"Rachel!" Puck exclaimed not knowing why he felt bad but quickly shook it off, "What are you doing here?"

Before Rachel could answer, the girl stepped forward and hugged Rachel tightly.

"Hi! I'm Sugar, Puck didn't tell me we were having a threesome tonight," Sugar smiled and Rachel cringed before pulling away.

"We aren't and never will," Rachel explained, "I was just babysitting Sarah," Rachel explained leaning over the couch to grab her handbag, "But… I-I gotta go," Rachel mumbled, shrugging Puck's hand off of her shoulder when he tried to get her to stay.

Making a bolt for her house, Rachel ran straight into her bedroom and over to the window. Looking over, Rachel saw Puck looking back at her from his bedroom window, Sugar nowhere in sight. Not wanting him to see her hurting, Rachel offered him a weak smile before pulling the curtains down to block his view something she had never done before except for when she was changing and they both knew she wasn't doing that.

"Why do I feel like this?" Rachel mumbled as a mixture of hurt and jealously coursed through her veins, "I've known him for a week!" Rachel exclaimed as she laid down on her bed.

Trying not to cry, Rachel laid awake staring at the ceiling for what felt like a lifetime until she heard her mother creeping up the stairs. Pretending to be asleep with Shelby popped her head in to check on her daughter, Rachel rolled over as soon as Shelby closed her bedroom door and walked away and finally allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks.

**A/N Rachel is so confused it's adorable. Remember she's never had a chance of making friends or finding love but let's just say she'll be in Lima a lot longer then she realises. REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing.**

**What a horrible 48 hours? I can't believe Cory is gone, I don't think any of us can. I may not have liked Finn that much but I adored Cory just like millions of other people. I was going to add Finn in this story but out of respect for Cory I am no longer going to put him in this and I am still very unsure on what to do with the stories that currently have Finn in them. If any of you need to talk, to vent or cry PM at any time, no judgment. My thoughts are with his family, his friends and Lea. We should respect their privacy to grieve and I know they know we are all thinking of them. RIP Cory Monteith, you will be greatly missed.**

Chapter 3

Rachel went on about her business as usual, completely blocking out the fact that she had seen Puck and Sugar. She felt silly for hurting as much as she did, she wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't her boyfriend and she certainly didn't have a crush on him… Right? It had been two days since their little encounter and Rachel had been avoiding him successfully, having a mother who ran away a lot seemed to have paid off; if only slightly. Making her way out of her house to collect the mail, Rachel tensed when she heard Noah calling out her name. Placing on a fake smile, Rachel turned to Noah as she gripped onto the mail tightly.

"Hello Puck, how are you?" Rachel asked and she didn't miss the way Noah faltered at the use of his nickname.

"I'm good Rach… How are you?" Puck replied causing Rachel to shrug.

"Fine…" Rachel told him softly and a long, awkward pause came over the two. "Well if we are done?" Rachel asked as she went to turn on her heel and head back inside only for Noah to grab her arm gently.

"Can you stop?" Puck muttered and Rachel frowned, "Yeah it was awkward but you don't have to ignore me, I'm sorry you saw me like that and I'm sorry I ditched you and Sarah for a stupid party, m'kay?" Puck rushed out and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm fine Puck… Sarah is a lovely girl and I am aware of your reputation. You are a teenage boy with needs and babysitting your little sister isn't your idea of a good time." Rachel replied coldly, "Next time I do you a favor don't bring your conquests home with you okay?"

"Rachel-,"

"I have to go bye Puck," Rachel interrupted before turning to make her way back inside and this time Noah let her go.

XXXXX

"Are you okay Rachel, you've stopped hanging out with Puck?" Shelby asked her daughter causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"I'm fine," Rachel replied, her eyes never leaving the TV.

"Don't lie to me Rachel, I'm your mother not a stranger," Shelby told her matter of factly before switching off the TV, "Talk."

Letting out a huff, Rachel locked eyes with her mother,

"I just realized Puck is just another Bud and unlike you when I see the signs I don't stay and pray they change," Rachel told her mother coldly, feeling bad the moment she saw the flash of hurt cross Shelby's face. Before Shelby could reply, Rachel stood up and made her way to the front door, "I'm going for a run."

Not waiting for Shelby to reply, Rachel left her house and set out on the running path she had created for herself a few days after she moved to Lima.

XXXXX

Half way through her run, Rachel stopped to sit on a park bench and smiled when she saw a few ducks swimming in the pond. Biting her bottom lip, Rachel watched as two girls around her age walked over the pond with a loaf of bread. Grinning when the blonde girl began to clap excitedly as the ducks began to eat the bread she had thrown, Rachel locked eyes with the brunette and the two shared a smile. Looking away, Rachel wasn't expecting the girls to make their way over the bench and she certainly wasn't expecting them to sit down.

"Hi I'm Brittany," The blonde said with a smile, "This is my best friend Santana," she added and Rachel offered both girls a smile.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel replied and Brittany surprised both girls when she hugged Rachel tightly.

"Are you new?" Santana asked causally after Brittany had finally let Rachel go.

"Yep… I just moved here from Miami with my mom," Rachel explained not knowing why she was opening up to these girls.

_Must be Lima,_ Rachel thought as Brittany began to ask Rachel questions about the Sunny State.

After about half an hour, Rachel found out Brittany and Santana both attend William McKinley High School the very school she was enrolled in and they also knew Puck. Go figure.

"You seem like a cool chick so I'll give you some advice, don't sleep with Puckerman. You don't wanna be another notch on his very long belt." Santana told her with a smirk before linking pinkies with Brittany before giving Rachel a small wave as the girls walked away leaving a confused Rachel in their wake.

XXXXX

By the time Rachel arrived home it was close to 9pm. Rolling her eyes when she saw Puck climbing down the drain pipe outside of his bedroom, Rachel couldn't help but giggle when he lost his footing and fell landing on his ass.

"So smooth stud," Rachel laughed as she made her way over to Noah to check that he was okay.

"Shut it Berry," Puck replied with a laugh as he dusted himself off, "What are you doing out so late?" Puck asked once he was cleaned up and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same question," Rachel replied.

"Touché," Puck replied.

Staring at one another for a moment, Rachel crossed her arms as she looked up at Noah.

"I met Santana and Brittany down by the park today… I was warned about going near you," Rachel told him and Puck scoffed.

"Baby don't listen to them, those girls are just jealous that they couldn't tame the Puckerone."

"Puckerone? You call yourself that… Oh Noah," Rachel shook her head as a giggle escaped her mouth.

"So I'm Noah again?" Puck smiled proudly not knowing why her calling him Puck affected him as much as it did and Rachel shrugged.

"I'm not sure… Maybe I should start calling you Bud." Rachel replied more to herself than to Noah.

"Bud?" Noah asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Never mind," Rachel mumbled, shaking her head at the thought. "I-I should go, my mom is probably freaking out," Rachel told Puck.

Taking a step closer to her, Puck interlaced one of her hands with his, tugging her closer. Tilting her chin up so that she was looking into his hazel eyes, Puck let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry about the other night… I'm kind of a dick," Puck mumbled, "But I don't wanna be a dick to you," Puck added softly and Rachel's breath hitched in her throat.

"Then don't," Rachel told him softly before offering him a small smile.

Pulling away from Noah, Rachel turned on her heel and made her way back to her house never looking back in fear that she'd lose all self-control and kiss him.

**A/N hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Keep those reviews coming guys!**

Chapter 4

Rachel and Noah hadn't really spoken in a couple of days and Rachel was finding herself missing him. Rolling her eyes as Shelby walked into her room with a sweet smile on her face, Rachel knew her mother needed her to do something.

"What?" Rachel asked warily as Shelby sat down on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"Mitch asked me out on another date but Puck has a baseball game so we were wondering if you could look after Sarah, Mitch offered to pay." Shelby rushed out and Rachel couldn't help but smile softly as she remembered the sweet, little girl.

"Yeah mom I can do that and tell Mitch not to worry about paying me, I just want full rights to his fridge," Rachel replied before watching Shelby give her a beaming smile.

"Thank you sweetheart," Shelby said softly before clapping her hands excitedly, "I have to get ready for my date!"

Watching her mother walk out of her room, Rachel laid back onto her bed letting out a sigh. Tonight was going to be a long night.

XXXXX

Walking into the Puckerman's home, Rachel smiled as Sarah ran up to her wrapping her arms around Rachel's tiny waist.

"Daddy said you'd be back but I didn't think you would!" Sarah exclaimed, the joy clear in her voice, "I'm so happy that you're looking after me tonight, can we play dollies like last time?" Sarah asked and before Rachel could reply she heard the sound of Noah's voice.

"Back off brat I doubt she wants to hang around you all night when she'll have me instead," Puck told his sister as he walked inside the house through the back door which was linked to the kitchen.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked with confusion on her face.

"Practice was rained out," Puck told Rachel who nodded her head before biting her bottom lip.

"Well I guess I should go… unless you're going out to a party," Rachel replied and at Rachel's words both the Puckerman siblings shook their heads.

"No don't go Rachel," Sarah pleaded as Puck made his way over to the girls.

"Yeah Rach, don't go." Puck smirked mimicking his baby sister before offering her a real smile, "Stay it will be fun,"

Looking into the pleading eyes of Sarah and then over to the charming, hazel eyes of Noah Rachel couldn't stop herself from telling them that she'd stay. Who was she kidding? As soon as Noah walked through the door she knew she wasn't going to leave just because he was back home it actually gave her even more of a reason to stay.

XXXXX

After watching a few movies with Sarah and Puck, playing dolls with Sarah while Puck cooked everyone dinner and breaking out the Mario Kart (where Noah completely dominated) Rachel was feeling pretty damn happy. Tucking Sarah into bed, Rachel pressed a soft kiss to the little girl's forehead before quietly leaving the sleeping girls room. Making her way down the stairs and back into the lounge room where Noah was sitting on the couch, Rachel sat down next to her handsome neighbor before sighing.

"Looking after a child is exhausting," Rachel declared, smiling when Puck let out a hum of agreement.

"I have her 24/7 I deserve some kind of fucking prize." Puck replied matter of factly which made Rachel giggle.

"It is hard work Noah yes but it's not that hard. There are worse things in this world," Rachel told him.

Rolling his eyes playfully Puck looked over at Rachel,

"So are you going to McKinley?" Puck asked and when Rachel nodded her head in affirmative Puck smiled. "You gonna joint the cheerleading team?" Puck asked with a grin, "Because I think I'd be unstoppable on the field if you were cheering for me,"

"Unstoppable huh?" Rachel asked with a soft smile, "Well I can't be responsible for the losing football team can I?"

"No, no baby you can't." Puck replied with a chuckle.

"I don't normally join clubs," Rachel admitted softly and when Noah raised an eyebrow she decided to continue, "We aren't usually in a town long so I never really see the point. Mom and her latest fling always break up and when her heart is broken we move," Rachel admitted softly.

"You move… Just like that?" Puck asked slightly in shock and when Rachel nodded he paled. "So if my dad dumps your mom, which he doesn't wanna do. He's got some serious wood for your mom," Puck added making Rachel cringe.

"If your dad dumps my mom and she was in love with him… then yeah we'd move." Rachel told him softly just as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Tired?" Puck asked her softly glad that he could find a way to change the subject and when Rachel nodded her head he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her to rest into her side. "Better?" Puck asked and when Rachel nodded against his chest Puck let his own eyes close, the feeling of Rachel in his arms sending him into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXX

Rachel awoke to the sound of the front door closing and even though it wasn't loud, Rachel's senses were peaked given the fact that she wasn't in her own home. Watching as Mitch made his way into his home, Rachel and the older man locked eyes as he took in the sight that was on his couch; his sleeping son with Rachel tucked into his side. Offering her a small smile, Mitch walked over the downstairs closet and pulled out a blanket before throwing it over Noah and Rachel. Whispering out a soft thank you, Rachel closed her eyes once again, snuggling into Noah's side as Mitch turned off all the lights before making his way into his own bedroom. That night, Mitch stopped being Bud.

**A/N Puckleberry progress! I hope you liked this chapter, please leave reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing!**

Before Rachel really had time to think about it summer had finished and her first day at William McKinley High School (and her first day as a junior) had arrived. Already knowing that this school was going to be different (she already had one friend/love interest and Santana and Brittany had been texting her since they met at the park a few weeks ago) Rachel decided that she was actually going to try and enjoy her high school experience. After curling her hair in natural looking curls, applying a light amount of make-up that tied her white, summer dress and black ballet flats up into a perfect outfit, Rachel was ready for school. Parking her car into the student parking lot, Rachel smiled softly when she saw Noah standing by the dumpster with a group of his fellow football friends. Locking her car, Rachel was about to make her way over to her handsome neighbor when she saw something she couldn't quite wrap her head around. Noah picked up a fellow student and threw him into the dumpster before exchanging laughter and high fives with his friends. With wide eyes, Rachel dash around her car making sure he hadn't seen her yet before walking the long way into school. Shaking the image out of her head, Rachel began to long walk from the entrance of the high school to her locker and was shocked by what she saw. Brittany and Santana laughing at a Goth looking Asian girl after another blonde cheerio had thrown a red slushy over her. Waiting for the three cheerios to vanish, Rachel made her way over to the embarrassed girl and led her into one of the bathrooms.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked softly.

"F-Fine… why are y-you helping me?" The nervous girl replied while wiping slushy from her eyes.

"You just had an ice cold drink thrown in your face, of course I'm going to help." Rachel replied before adding softly, "I'm Rachel by the way,"

"T-Tina," Tina told her softly, "I-I have some spare c-clothes in my b-bag but I forgot my brush and make-up," Tina added before letting out a teary sigh.

"I bring my make-up everywhere and I have a brush… I don't have any of that really cool eye shadow but I'm sure we can figure something out," Rachel told her softly earning a smile from Tina.

"Are you n-new?" Tina asked as the two girls began to massive task of cleaning Tina up.

"Yes, it's my first day… I had no idea things were like this," Rachel said while brushing the slushy out of Tina's hair with her fingers.

"Unless you're a cheerleader o-or a jock at this s-school you're considered an l-loser and open season," Tina explained.

"That doesn't seem fair," Rachel mumbled as she began to brush and style Tina's hair back to its original state.

"It may not b-be fair but it is how it works… If y-you ever get the chance t-to become a cheerio t-take it Rachel… I'd hate f-for you to have to go through t-this." Tina said seriously just as the two girls had finished making Tina look presentable again.

Watching as the beautiful Asian walked out of the bathroom after Tina had thanked her, Rachel shook her head even though she knew Tina couldn't actually see her.

"I will never become one of them," Rachel said to herself before grabbing her bag and walking out of the bathroom with her head held high.

XXXXX

"Students, welcome back to McKinley I hope your summer was fun," Principal Figgins said into the microphone at the school assembly just after the student's first class, "A reminder to you all that the sign-up sheets for school clubs have been put on the noticeboard outside my office. We still need more members for our school's glee club so show your Titan spirit-,"

"Glee club is gay," Rachel heard one of the jock yell out and from the other side of the bleachers, Rachel saw Puck laughing and nodding along as were Santana and Brittany.

Maybe it was stupid, maybe it would be social suicide but Rachel made a mental decision that she was joining the glee club… screw being a cheerleader.

XXXXX

"Face it Mr. Shue nobody is joining," Mercedes mumbled as the small group of current glee club members waited in the choir room after school waiting for people to audition.

"Mercedes is right, it will be like last year nobody will turn up and we won't have enough numbers to even get started," Kurt added and Mr. Shuester sighed.

"Look guys I arranged with Principal Figgins to have at least until Sectionals to get the necessary number of members before he would have to cancel us. So I know we will at least have a good two months of doing something we all love,"

"Longer if I have anything to say about it," Rachel said as she walked into the choir room with a soft smile.

"Rachel… w-what are you doing here?" Tina asked softly and Rachel simply shrugged.

"I love singing and being a cheerleader isn't really my thing… I thought I could help you get your numbers up." Rachel announced.

"Can you sing?" Artie asked softly making Rachel look at the band,

"Funny girl, E flat." Rachel simply asked and the New Directions along with Mr. Shuester listened in awe.

_**Funny**__**  
**__**did you hear that?**__**  
**__**Funny**__**  
**__**Yeah, the guy said,**__**  
**__**"Honey.**__**  
**__**You're a funny girl."**__**That's me I just keep them in stitches, **__**  
**__**Double in half**__**  
**__**And though I may be all wrong for the guy**__**  
**__**I'm good for a laugh**__**I guess it's not funny**__**  
**__**Life is far from sunny**__**  
**__**When the laugh is over**__**  
**__**And the joke's on you**__**A girl ought to have a sense of humor**__**  
**__**That's one thing you really need for sure**__**  
**__**When you're a funny girl**__**  
**__**The fellow said, "A funny girl."**__**Funny, how it ain't so funny**__**  
**__**Funny girl...**_

"Sweet Barbra," Kurt whispered before jumping up from his seat and clapped, "You are perfection." He declared matter of factly.

"So does that mean I'm in?" Rachel asked, laughing when they all nodded. "Great!"

**A/N I hope you liked it! If we can get to 70 reviews it would mean a lot to me (plus I may even upload another chapter tomorrow) Reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! So as promised here is the next chapter, thank you for getting this up and over 70 reviews!**

Chapter 6

"I didn't see you today… where were you?" Puck asked Rachel from his bedroom window after the first day back at school.

Shaking her head at him, Rachel simply scoffed before closing her curtains leaving a very confused Noah.

XXXXX

Rachel arrived to school a lot earlier than she had to, she knew that Noah wasn't a morning person so she decided in order to keep avoiding him she would have to leave her house an hour before he was even awake. Walking into the choir room, Rachel doubled took when she saw Santana sitting at the piano playing a beautiful haunting tune.

"That was beautiful," Rachel whispered making Santana jump away from the instrument like it was made out of lava.

"What are you doing here?" Santana demanded, walking over to the open door and quickly shut it.

"I'm here to practice… I'm in glee," Rachel told her simply.

"You're in glee club… Rachel you can't do that, you'll be a target." Santana warned her causing Rachel to scoff.

"I'd rather have the slushies thrown on me then throwing them… I-I can't believe you do that to other students," Rachel replied with a wave of disappointment in her tone.

"Why the hell would you want that?" Santana asked in total disbelief, looking at Rachel like she had suddenly grown another head.

"Because Santana, high school isn't forever and I'd rather be surrounded by a group of people who get me and like the things I like to do then hang around with a bunch of people who are desperately clinging to their glory days," Rachel told her matter of factly, "And judging by what you just did, what I just heard… your group of people is right here in this room." Rachel added before collecting her sheet music and walked out of the choir room.

XXXXX

"Hear the good news?" Dave asked Puck as the two strolled down the halls of McKinley, "Homoexplosion got a new member and you know what that means…"

"The welcome slushy," Puck finished a huge smirk on his face, "After lunch?"

"Sure, I'll tell the guys." Dave said before walking into his home room classroom while Puck continued down the now empty hallway.

Turning the corner, Puck smiled when he saw Rachel at her locker exchanging over some of her books.

"Somebody's running late," Puck teased playfully not missing the way Rachel tensed when she heard his voice.

Slamming her locker door, Rachel didn't even offer Puck a glance before she darted back into the classroom she must have come out of. Sighing, Puck ran his hand down his Mohawk before muttering out a curse.

"I really need a nap," Puck mumbled to himself before making his way to the nurse's office.

XXXXX

Rachel's morning went by quickly and before she knew it, it was finally lunch time. Walking down the hallway with Tina, Rachel laughed at something the other girl said before stopping in her tracks. Blocking their path was a group of jocks and Rachel paled when she noticed what was in all of their hands.

"Rule number 1 here at McKinley is never-," Puck began before cutting himself off when he realized who his target was. "Rachel?"

"Rule number 1 is what?" Rachel demanded turning to Tina, telling her to run away only for Tina to grab her hand letting Rachel know that she was here to stand by her.

Turning back around to face Puck, Rachel raised an eyebrow as she waited for his answer.

"Rule number 1 is never ever join the glee club," Dave finished what his friend had started and at his words a wall of slushy hit the two girls before they even knew what was happening.

Closing her eyes as she heard the laughter of the jocks ring through her ears, Rachel locked eyes with Noah who still hadn't thrown his slushy yet. Raising her head in sheer determination, Rachel didn't even flinch when Noah doused her in the purple drink scoffing when he couldn't even maintain eye contact.

"Welcome to McKinley loser," all the jocks besides Puck chanted as they high fived one another watching as the girls walked away and went into the bathroom.

XXXXX

"Rachel," Puck whispered when he saw her.

He had been waiting for her outside the front of her house for her to arrive back from her nightly run.

"Don't," Rachel snapped, ripping her arm away from his when he went to grab her arm.

"I'm sorry okay? I panicked, I didn't know it was you," Puck tried to explain and Rachel felt tears prickling at her eyes.

"Does your popularity really mean that much to you?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms around her chest, "Because the Noah I know is nothing like that asshole who walks the hallways of that school." Rachel added sternly.

"I told you I was a dick," Puck muttered and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And do you remember what I said?" Rachel asked not giving him any time to answer before she continued, "I said well don't be. You don't have to be a dick Noah, you don't have to be an asshole, you don't have to be a bully, you don't have to throw Kurt in the dumpster every day or lock Artie in a porta-potty and you don't have to slushy people," Rachel informed him harshly. "I-I thought you were different," Rachel added in a softer, much sadder tone.

"I'm a Lima Loser babe," was all Puck replied before turning on his heel and storming away from one of the only people who actually believed in him.

"No you're not," Rachel whispered to herself, wiping away her tears before walking into her house.

Walking straight past her mom, Rachel headed straight to the bathroom closing and locking the door before turning on the shower. With the hot water pouring over her, Rachel let out a sob as the day's events finally caught up with her.

**A/N I hope you like it, Puckleberry will be fixed and Rachel may or may not start to recruit some of the popular kids into glee. Reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! So I had a fan girl moment, I just realised Paceismyhero is following this story and I may or may not have done a little happy dance! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed they seriously make me smile :)**

Chapter 7

Rachel walked into McKinley with her head held high the next day not letting the jocks see that she was in fact affected from the slushying that had occurred the previous day. Smiling when she saw Tina leaning against her locker, Rachel walked over to her friend and gave her a hug before turning to her locker and began the task of grabbing the books she needed for her first two classes. Listening to Tina complain about a math problem that she couldn't solve, Rachel turned to her friend when Tina suddenly stopped talking. Following Tina's line of vision, Rachel closed her eyes just in time as Puck and Dave threw a purple slushy onto each of them. Wiping the cold drink from her eyes, Rachel turned her head just in time to lock eyes with Noah who actually had the nerve to look guilty. Shaking her head, Rachel slammed her locker door loudly and stormed down the hallway and straight into the nearest bathroom.

XXXXX

"You aren't going to tell anybody are you?" Santana asked as she corned Rachel in the choir room during lunch.

"Tell people what?" Rachel asked looking over at the beautiful Latina with a confused expression on her face.

"Cut the crap Berry, you know what I'm talking about." Santana snapped making sure that both of the doors in the choir room were closed.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel crossed her arms before shaking her head,

"No Santana I am not going to tell people that you can play the piano beautifully, happy?"

"Thrilled," Santana replied harshly before she adjusted her cheerio's uniform, "Don't make me out to be some horrible person,"

"I don't think you're horrible and I never implied it. If you feel that way it's probably how you really feel about lying," Rachel said as she sorted her sheet music.

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel put the sheet music down and looked over at the visibly upset cheerio,

"You aren't a bad person Santana… I just think you owe it to yourself to be true to who you are. To come to school and actually really enjoy something… Have you ever thought that you could be the person that makes glee club cool?" Rachel asked softly.

Scoffing, Santana shook her head before taking a seat next to the tiny brunette,

"Even my hotness and talent couldn't make this club cool," Santana replied softly sounding almost… sad?

"Being cool isn't everything Santana… Having glee club on your college applications would look really good. Especially if it was a winning club and with your musical talents and my singing we seriously could be unstoppable." Rachel told her with a smile. "Everyone in this club would open you with welcome arms… they all have talent and if we could just get enough members the New Directions could be National champions,"

"I can't come to school every day and be hit with a slushy facial," Santana told Rachel after a long pause fell between the girls, "I'm sorry,"

Sighing as Rachel watched Santana walk away, Rachel found her eyes traveling to her school bag that currently contained a ruined shirt and for the first time Rachel realized that if slushy facials didn't exist Santana and other students at McKinley would actually feel comfortable enough to be proud of their talents and that just made her furious.

XXXXX

Knocking on the Puckerman front door after school, Rachel waited impatiently for an answer. Storming past Puck when he opened the door, Rachel waited for him in the lounge room not even giving him enough time to ask her why she was here before she started yelling.

"Because of you and your idiotic friends glee club is going to be canceled!"

"Rachel-,"

"Don't you dare _Rachel_ me Puckerman! Do you know how many talented students there are at McKinley that you and your stupid puckhead friends are the cause of them silencing their talents? Of course you don't because you don't care,"

"It's just high school," Puck muttered hating the way Rachel was currently looking at him.

"Exactly! It's just high school which means you don't have to hide your true self because it won't last forever. You don't have to pretend to be an ass just because it stops you from getting a slushy facial,"

"Have you ever thought that maybe I am an asshole? That the guy you thought you knew was the act… I told you were sexy baby a guy says anything to try and get into a girls pants," Puck sneered causing Rachel to look at him with sadness he had never seen from her before. "… Shit Rachel-,"

Shaking her head, Rachel wiped her tears away before quickly walking towards the front door and sprinted from the Puckerman residence trying her best not to cry even more.

XXXXX

The next day at school, Puck tried to corner Rachel no less than 10 times but was unsuccessful in getting her to talk with him. He hadn't meant what he had said, the Noah she knew was the real him the Puck at school was the act. Knowing that Rachel hated him made Puck feel something he had never felt before but still he couldn't work out what it meant. He knew he cared about the tiny diva but he was starting to think his feelings were deepening and that scared the crap out of Puck… not that he'd ever admit it. Telling his football friend to give Rachel a break on the slushying for a few days, Puck couldn't help but think that his tiny neighbor was actually more of a badass when he saw her taking a slushy to the face that was meant for the Asian chick. Running his hand down his Mohawk, Puck watched as his 'friends' tormented the guy in the wheelchair and he actually felt like he was going to be sick. Rachel was right, high school wasn't forever and this wasn't him. Rachel meant more to him that any of the stupid crap he played at school, she was worth becoming a loser for… he just hoped he could win her back before she realized she deserved better than even the real him could offer.

**A/N so what do you want Puck to do to get Rachel back? Reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! So who sobbed like a child when they watched Lea's acceptance speech at the TCA's? raises hand I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8

Rachel hadn't spoken to Noah in two days and even though she was beyond furious with him, Rachel was actually missing him. She found herself looking out the window only to freak out a moment later when she realized she had no idea what she would do or say if she locked eyes with him. Rachel decided that the best way to move on from her crush (and yes she had finally admitted to herself that she had romantic feelings for Noah Puckerman) was to avoid him. Avoid him at school, avoid him at home, avoid him at Temple… just avoid him. Though Rachel's plan was easier on paper than when she tried to put it into practice.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked her fellow glee club members.

She had received a text from Mercedes telling her that there was an emergency meeting in the choir room.

"We have a student who wants to join…" Mercedes told Rachel and the tiny diva smiled.

"Great! So what's the problem?" Rachel asked with a confused expression on her face as she took a seat next to Tina.

"It's Puck," Kurt replied and Rachel's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Noah Puckerman… football puckhead. He wants to join the club that he's been slushying the members of said club for years." Kurt explained and Rachel turned to Tina who simply nodded in confirmation.

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel looked around the room knowing they were waiting for her answer. Somewhere along the line, she had become their leader.

"Can he sing?" Rachel asked and when Artie nodded Rachel sighed. "Then I guess we have no choice but to accept him… we need members and with Puck's popularity who knows we could get more people to join,"

"But what if this is some huge joke?" Artie asked, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"We can't know for sure but I do know we are strong enough to get past it if that's all it is. If we remain strong and this is a stupid practical joke, he'll get bored after a few weeks." Rachel reassured her friends even if she wasn't quite sure what Noah was capable of.

Ever since their fight, Rachel was second guessing everything she thought she knew about her handsome neighbor. It hurt her more than she wanted to think about.

"And then there were six," Mercedes mumbled as the club shared a nervous look with each other having no idea what the next rehearsal would bring.

XXXXX

"You're joining glee," Puck told Santana an hour before his first glee club rehearsal was due to start.

"Excuse me Puckerman have you lost your fucking mind?" Santana sneered which caused Puck to roll his eyes and gently push her into an empty classroom.

"Nope… I'm just callin' in a favor _buddy_." Puck replied.

"No thanks… _buddy_," Santana told him before trying to leave only for Puck to block the exit.

"Santana," Puck told her in a voice she had never heard come from his mouth, "I need you to join okay? Rachel… she hates me and I fucked up. I need to make things right and prove that I'm not a dick and all that girly bullshit." Puck informed Santana and the Latina looked at him with softening eyes.

"I can't Puck, joining the New Directions will just ruin my popularity… yours as well."

"Who gives a fuck about being popular? We're in our junior year Lopez, we have two years left and then we're out of here. Nobody is going to care who was popular and who was in glee club in twenty years times and if they do then they aren't even worth a second of your time. I've heard you play, we used to be best friends remember?" Puck told her with an encouraging smile, "You aren't meant to be in Lima forever San and having glee on your college applications would make you look a fuck load better."

"I can't," Santana whispered and Puck let out a scoff.

"You call yourself a badass? All I see in front of me is a scared, little girl. The choice is yours Santana, who do _you_ want to be?" Puck told her sternly before turning on his heel and left Santana to think about her high school future.

XXXXX

Walking into the choir room for glee practice, Puck felt everyone's eyes on him. Strolling to the back row, Puck took a seat before trying to get Rachel's attention with no success. Before he could say something, Mr. Shuester walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"It seems Puck being in glee has already caught some of the other student's attention. We have another audition to hear today… and I'm glad that you'll be here Rachel to listen first hand," Mr. Shuester smiled just as Santana walked into the glee club with her head held high.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked and Santana rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Because I'm awesome and better than you at everything. Since there is no way in hell you'd ever get on the Cheerios I needed to remind you that I'm good at the thing you think you own," Santana told her with a glare before walking over to the piano.

Closing her eyes, Santana began to sing and play **'Thinking of You' **and Rachel couldn't wipe the small smile off of her face. Santana was so talented and she had no idea why she changed her mind but she had never been happier that she had. Glancing over her shoulder, Rachel locked eyes with Noah and she couldn't help but notice the light in his eyes that instantly told her he had something to do with Santana joining glee club. Biting her bottom lip, Rachel looked away when Noah offered her a tiny smile and she allowed one to grace her face. He was still an ass but maybe, maybe he was _finally_ realizing that he didn't have to be.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it, reviews please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! So it is 2am here so I'm sorry if there are more spelling mistakes than usual! So we find out what happened to Rachel's dad in this chapter just a little heads up this will be rated M.**

Chapter 9

Rachel couldn't believe what she was seeing. It had been three days since Puck and Santana joined glee club and they already had an additional three members. Watching as Sam, Quinn and Brittany all walked into the choir room, Rachel turned to Tina who had the exact same shocked expression on her face.

"Welcome to our new members, please take a seat!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed causing Quinn to roll her eyes but making Brittany and Sam smile.

"If you don't want to be here Quinn you can gladly leave," Rachel told the blonde matter of factly after noticing the eye roll.

"Oh can it manhands I'm only here to make sure Santana doesn't kill herself," Quinn snapped which made Rachel even angrier.

"Excuse me but that is highly offensive!" Rachel yelled, "Suicide isn't something you joke about Quinn," Rachel added making sure her tears didn't fall.

Narrowing her eyes, Quinn rolled them once again before sighing.

"Fine whatever I'm sorry,"

Shaking her head, Rachel looked over at Mr. Shuester who still hadn't jumped in to intervene or punish Quinn before crossing her arms.

"I didn't sign up for this," Rachel snapped before storming out of the choir room leaving everyone in complete shock.

"I said sorry," Quinn mumbled when everybody turned to look at her with a glare.

"Puck where are you going?" Mr. Shuester asked when Puck suddenly made his way towards the door.

"To check on Rachel," Puck yelled over his shoulder before he started to run in the direction Rachel had taken.

XXXXX

Finding Rachel sobbing in the girl's bathroom wasn't what Puck had expected. He knew she was upset about what Quinn had said but looking at her… she looked so distraught and broken, he'd never seen her like this before.

"Are you okay?" Puck whispered once he made sure the bathroom was empty.

"Do I look okay?" Rachel snapped before wiping her tears away, "You shouldn't be here Noah… it's the girl's bathroom." Rachel added weakly which made Puck smile.

Even crying she still told him what to do.

"I don't give a fuck Rach… Why are you crying?" Puck asked softly taking a seat on the ground next to her.

"What she said was horrible… you don't joke about that," Rachel whispered, her eyes closing as she tried to prevent fresh tears escaping her eyes.

Reaching out for her hand, Puck interlaced their hands and brought the back of her hand to his lips before pressing a gentle kiss to her hand.

"Did you know someone who… did that?" Puck whispered softly which caused Rachel's bottom lip to tremble and her eyes to squeeze shut even tighter.

"M-My dad." Rachel whispered and Puck felt his heart drop.

Snatching her hand away from Noah's, Rachel stood up quickly and made her towards the door. Following in her footsteps, Puck caught her arm and softly pulled her towards him before wrapping his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Rach," Puck whispered tears in his own eyes.

Pulling away from Noah's body, Rachel wiped her tears away angrily before flattening her skirt down out of a nervous habit.

"Don't be it was a long time ago," Rachel told him harshly not wanting to talk about it anymore, "I-I gotta go," Rachel whispered and before Puck could stop her she had bolted from the bathroom.

XXXXX

Rachel didn't come back to glee practice that afternoon and Noah hadn't seen her when he arrived home. Wanting to make sure she was okay, Puck waited until he knew his dad was asleep before he climbed down the drain pipe that was outside his bedroom window, jumped the fence that divided the Berry and Puckerman backyard's before climbing up the tree that was outside of Rachel's window. Knocking on her bedroom door to find her window open, Puck made his way into her bedroom only to come face to face with Rachel who was wide awake and sitting on the middle of her bed looking over at him.

"You could have helped me," Puck told her playfully which caused Rachel to shrug.

"More fun watching you struggle," Rachel replied with a slight smile on her face before she sighed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking up on you… I wanted to make sure you are okay," Puck replied softly, taking a seat on the end of her bed.

Sighing, Rachel bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"I'm fine Noah… I've dealt with it I promise I guess… people joking about _that_ always gets me a little upset." Rachel explained honestly.

She really had dealt with it, as much as anyone could, she still got sad sometimes, angry as well but for the most part she had accepted that her dad was no longer on this Earth and even with time, she had forgiven the way he had parted it.

"Maybe this is selfish but… I don't know how you could. I mean, I'd be so angry if my mom or dad did that," Puck whispered and Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"I was… for a very long time. I was so angry," Rachel whispered and when she locked eyes with Noah she saw a look that she couldn't describe reflecting back at her that made her want to continue talking. "I was ten, my mom had just filed for divorce and I remember him telling me he'd see me on the weekend… I never saw him again. I-I still don't understand why he did it and I know my mom blames herself a lot. Hell I used to blame her for it… that's probably the thing I regret the most in my entire life. Blaming her for what he had done. She didn't force him to, my dad made his own decisions; he was a grown man," Rachel rambled out before pausing to breath. "At ten you don't really get most things and so I didn't really start dealing with it until I was about 13 and then I was still so angry and frustrated… but then when we were living in Texas my mom made me see a psychologist, her name was Wendy and she made me realize so many things the number one thing being it wasn't my mom's fault and it wasn't mine."

"Course it wasn't yours Rach," Puck said, speaking for the first time since Rachel began to open up.

"I know but a little girl doesn't know that… sometimes this little girl forgets that but I quickly remember it." Rachel confessed quietly blinking away her tears. "Can we just, not?" Rachel added softly, "Because talking about it doesn't make me feel okay."

Seeing the hurt in Rachel's eyes, Puck nodded before he kicked off his shoes and laid down on her bed. Pulling Rachel into his arms, Puck began to spoon with the girl who was quickly worming her way into his heart.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked her back pressed against his chest.

"I know you still hate me for slushying you and fuck I hate me too but… I wanna hold you okay? Even though I know you don't need it and tomorrow you can go back to hating me."

"I don't hate you… but I am still mad," Rachel admitted softly to Puck.

"I know and I'll make it up to you I swear but please?" Puck replied and when Rachel nodded her head and finally relaxed into Puck's embrace, he let himself finally relax as well.

**A/N so… thoughts? Reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! This chapter is for ****Noémie and I love the reviews so keep them coming, they make my day!**

Chapter 10

Waking Puck from his slumber at around 5am the morning after telling Puck about her dad, Rachel bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing when Puck began to pout like a child over being woken up.

"Noah you have to go before my mom gets up…" Rachel whispered which caused Puck to jump out bed. "Is that a sentence you hear a lot?" Rachel added softly with a smile on her face.

Running his hand across his face, Puck offered a shrug trying to reclaim some of his badass reputation that he seemed to constantly be losing whenever he was around Rachel for too long.

"You know it babe," Puck replied before sighing, "Let's just say I've been chased out of bedrooms with baseball bats and I'm 99.9% sure Mr. Rogers had a shot gun," Puck mumbled, a shiver running through his body at the memory.

With wide eyes Rachel shook her head softly at the thought of Noah being chased from another girl's bedroom with an armed father on his tail and pointed to her window.

"You need to go and I don't need to remind you that what I told you last night stays between just you and I, got it?" Rachel demanded and when Puck nodded Rachel found herself relaxing if only slightly.

"Back to be mad at me?" Puck whispered when he was half way out the window.

"That was the deal," Rachel replied before she watched Puck's body sag and with a simple nod by Puck he was gone.

XXXXX

"Are y-you okay Rachel?" Tina asked her friend at the school that day and Rachel simply smiled.

"I'm fine Tina… it's just Quinn rubs me the wrong way and she annoys me," Rachel lied.

She actually had no problem with Quinn Fabray but it was a lot easier to say that then explain to Tina why she was really upset and offended by Quinn comment.

"Is it because she and Puck had a baby together?" Tina asked which caused Rachel to stop dead in her tracks, her eyes wide open.

"E-Excuse me?" Rachel managed out and Tina paled.

"Y-You didn't know?" Tina whispered and when Rachel shook her head Tina looked away and cringed knowing she had just opened a can of worms she really shouldn't have touched.

"I-I have to go," Rachel muttered when she saw Puck and Santana making their way towards her and Tina, "Don't tell him I know," Rachel added before rushing off in the opposite direction of the school's badasses.

XXXXX

Rachel managed to avoid Puck for the entire day and she thanked her lucky stars that they didn't have a glee rehearsal that afternoon. Rachel stayed inside of her house from the moment she stepped foot in it after school and didn't go up to her bedroom until she was about to go to sleep. Closing her bedroom door, Rachel walked over to her window to close the curtains when she locked eyes with Puck who immediately called out her name when he saw her.

"Rachel wait! Can we talk?" Puck yelled from across the backyard.

"You had plenty of time to talk to me last night so…" Rachel snapped back and was about to close her curtains when he continued speaking.

"I know but I liked listening to you… and holding you better," Puck told her in a quiet voice and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm not one of your hussy's Puck. I don't fall for the lines," Rachel sneered.

"I'm sorry Rachel… babe I'm trying here. Can you at least humor me?" Puck pleaded causing Rachel to narrow her eyes.

"Okay I'll humor you by assuming you were going to tell me that you knocked Quinn Fabray up." Rachel snapped and Puck paled. "Oh you weren't were you, good to know Puck." Rachel yelled this time closing her window and locked it to make sure he couldn't and wouldn't sneak up later that night.

XXXXX

The next morning, Rachel awoke to the smell of freshly baked muffins and her stomach rumbled. Pulling herself out of bed, Rachel walked down the stairs and instead of seeing her mother she saw Puck standing in her kitchen.

"What?" Rachel whispered which caused Puck to jump back in surprise not having heard her coming down the stairs.

"Rachel I thought I could explain some stuff over breakfast… I made some chocolate muffins and I went to the coffee shop near school and brought you your favorite coffee… Your mom is having breakfast at my house so it's just us," Puck told her softly as he waited anxiously for her reply.

Maybe it was because of how early it was or maybe it was the sincere look in Puck's eyes topped by the fact that this was the most romantic and sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her, Rachel nodded her and took a seat at the dining table.

Watching Puck take the seat across from her, Rachel took a sip of her coffee and offered Puck a weak smile.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered before biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Quinn… but if I'm honest I like to pretend it never happened because it hurts too much," Puck admitted and Rachel looked away from him understanding completely because she knew the feeling very well. "It was freshman year, we were both young, stupid and barely 15. We had a little girl, we named her Beth and then we gave her to a young couple who live in LA who couldn't have kids naturally." Puck whispered heartbreak heavy in his tone. "I know we did the best thing for her but it still hurt like fucking crazy,"

"Normally I wouldn't have been mad at you for not telling me. I mean, we aren't a couple and you and Quinn happened two years before I arrived." Rachel said softly after a long paused fell between them.

"So why-,"

"So why am I mad?" Rachel cut Puck off, finishing his sentence for him. "Let me tell you why I'm mad Puck. Last night I spent an hour talking about the one thing I don't normally talk about because it hurts too much and you as a friend couldn't have told me your story after I poured my heart and my soul out to you. I'm angry because even after I was completely and devastatingly honest with you, you didn't or you wouldn't do the same." Rachel snapped before shaking her head, "Breakfast was nice but I need to get ready for school so can you please leave?" Rachel asked softly.

"I-I'm sorry Rachel," Puck whispered knowing that she was about five seconds away from bursting into tears and if he was honest he didn't think he could handle seeing her crying again anytime soon.

Puck was right as soon as she heard the front door close behind him, Rachel was sobbing harder than she had done in a long time… and that was including last night.

**A/N so I wanted Puck to have a little heartbreak in his life so they could bond over it. Don't worry Quick won't be a couple and Beth won't be mentioned much (unless you want that explored further) but I thought it would be nice to have that in the story. Show why Puck was slightly hardened and don't worry Puck will catch a break with Rachel very soon. Reviews please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay I hope you like this chapter and keep up the reviews, they always make my day!**

Chapter 11

Rachel was still ignoring Noah even after he tried to make things right with her. It had been three days since she had found out that Puck and Quinn had a baby together during their freshman year and Rachel was still hurt that he didn't open up to her even after she opened up to him. Completely lost in her own thought, Rachel didn't even see Dave approaching her with a blue slushy in his hand until it was doused all over her. Wiping the slushy from her eyes, Rachel jumped back in shock when Noah slammed Dave up against the lockers.

"I said she is off limits," Puck snarled and Dave simply laughed and pushed Puck away from him.

"She was until you joined Homoexplosion." Dave sneered, "Now you're all a target for the slushies," he added with a cocky smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure asshole," Santana snapped seeming to appear out of thin air, "You or any of your buddies slushy any of the glee club again and I'll make sure you never, ever get with another Cheerio again." Santana smirked before walking over to Dave and whispering in his ear, "Even though I know you bat for the other team your friends wouldn't like being cut off now would they?" Santana asked, pulling back just in time to see Dave pale.

"Fuck you bitch," Dave muttered death staring Santana before storming away from Rachel, Puck and Santana.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked Rachel once Dave had finally walked around the corner and out of his sight.

"Peachy," Rachel replied harshly, taking a step back from Noah. "I need to get clean… thank you for defending me," Rachel whispered eying Santana and then Noah before quickly looking away and making her way into the nearest bathroom.

"You okay?" Santana asked softly knowing Puck was upset over Rachel's cold reply.

"Peachy," Puck muttered before walking away leaving Santana alone in the middle of the hallway.

XXXXX

Walking into glee rehearsal that afternoon, Rachel took a seat next to Tina.

"You'll n-never believe this, I-I haven't been slushied o-once!" Tina exclaimed brightly.

"Neither have I," Kurt added.

"Same it's been kind of nice," Mercedes admitted.

"Well you can thank Santana for that…" Rachel told them all softly causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, forget it." Santana told them seriously not wanting to be seen as going soft.

Sharing a smile, the original glee club members simply nodded their heads before turning back to face Mr. Shuester who had just entered the choir room.

"Okay guys we have 10 members which is amazing but we need 12 to be eligible to Sectionals," Mr. Shuester informed them, "So I was thinking we do a recruiting number at the assembly this Friday?" Mr. Shuester suggested which made most of the club nervous.

"We can't," Quinn told her teacher seriously, "Being in glee club is one thing but performing together is another,"

"That doesn't even make sense," Rachel told Quinn matter of facting before rolling her eyes at the blonde, "If you don't want to be here you can quit you know?"

"I already gave you my reasons do you need reminding of them again or will you run out of the room like the attention seeker that you are?" Quinn snapped which caused Rachel to clench her hand into a fist.

"Fabray shut up. Evans control your girl, fuck." Puck warned Quinn, the former couple sharing a heated stare before Quinn finally looked away from Puck. "What kind of number do you want us to sing?" Puck asked and it took Mr. Shuester a moment to remember that Puck was talking to him.

"A modern song, we need to appeal to the greater student body so I was thinking we break you up into pairs and you work on a song together. After selecting your song, I want you and your duet partner to come up with a group routine and give the rest of the club a minute demo and once everyone has performed we will all vote on which one we will work on. We only have until Friday so that's one week and I want you to use this weekend to practice, practice, and practice!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed trying to get the club into the mood to do weekend homework.

"We have to do homework on the weekend, why?" Brittany asked confused causing Mr. Shuester to sigh.

"Because we need to select the songs by Tuesday and perfect them as a group by Friday afternoon for the assembly." He explained before clapping his hands once. "Now the partners are, _Brittany and Quinn_, _Santana and Artie_, _Tina and Sam_, _Puck and Rachel_ and _Mercedes and Kurt_."

Biting her bottom lip when she heard Mr. Shuester announce that she was Noah's partner, Rachel turned her head to face the boy she had been avoiding for three days now. Smiling softly when Puck offered her an almost shy smile, Rachel turned back to Mr. Shuester just in time to hear him tell the club to break off into their groups.

"So did you wanna go somewhere else to practice? A few of the others are going to different parts of the school since we're the only club here," Puck whispered in her ear and Rachel hated how he caused goosebumps to break out on her skin.

Nodding her head, Rachel stood and followed Noah almost instantly knowing where he was taking her.

"The bleachers Noah?" Rachel asked and Puck shrugged before placing the guitar he made sure to grab before leaving the choir room on one of the seats.

"Why not? It's nice out here plus nobody comes out here at this time," Puck admitted before a silence fell between the two. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you Rachel…" Puck whispered sincerely causing Rachel to close her eyes when she felt the stab of sadness hit her chest.

"Can we not?" Rachel whispered.

"No we can't… Rachel I'm sorry and… and fuck I don't want to lose you from my life," Puck rushed out.

Opening her eyes, Rachel locked eyes with Noah before biting her bottom lip as she searched his hazel eyes for the sincerity she hoped to find and relaxed when she found it almost instantly.

"Dad and Shelby are going out on another date tomorrow night… why don't you come over and babysit Sarah with me? We can work on our song assignment and catch up… I miss ya Rachel." Puck admitted softly.

"I miss you too Noah," Rachel confessed quietly before offering him a soft smile, "Okay."

**A/N so lots of progress (maybe a kiss or two) in the next chapter. Reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! Now since I'm wrapping up New York Fire and Come See About Me very shortly, I am taking the time to ask you guys which story would you like a sequel to because I know there are a few people want. I'll only have time to write one at the moment so which one would you like? I'll have a poll up on my profile for the rest of the week and on Saturday I will start writing a sequel for the winning story! I've also got a new story idea that's been buzzing around my head for a while so I'm going to start working on that soon! The five stories that are open for a sequel are: **_**Then a hero comes along, Sometimes I cry, A broken diva, It wasn't meant to be this way and Holding a heart**_** I can't wait to see which one you guys pick!**

Chapter 12

Rachel would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She had been ignoring Noah for so long now and even after he tried to make everything up to her she still found herself hurt. She had meant what she had said on the bleachers the day before, she did miss him, a lot actually but she was also still hurting. Watching as her mother walked past her in a new dress looking stunning for her date with Mitch, Rachel said a quiet goodbye to Shelby before sucking in a breath of her own. Shelby had been gone for ten minutes before Rachel finally found the courage to move her feet towards the front door and out of the house. Walking to the Puckerman's, Rachel knocked only once before the front door was swung open to reveal a very handsome Noah.

"Hey Rach, I'm just cooking dinner come in." Puck smile, taking in her appearance before stepping aside to allow the girl who had been crowding his mind inside the house.

"It smells delicious Noah, what are you cooking?" Rachel asked, trying to make conversation.

"Chicken pasta, it's really good I think you'll like it," Puck replied before adding, "Sarah's in her room, she told me to come and get her when you were here but I'm a little busy. Could you go up and check on her?" Puck asked and when Rachel nodded, Puck flashed her a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel smiled softly back before making her way up the stairs extremely grateful for the excuse to leave.

XXXXX

After playing dolls with Sarah for a good twenty minutes, Rachel laughed softly to herself when Noah called out for the girls informing them that dinner was ready. Taking Sarah's hand, Rachel and the little girl made their way into the dining room where Noah had set up the table and had already served the food.

"Noah this looks amazing," Rachel smiled, no boy had ever cooked her dinner before.

"Yeah well, I wanted to make you something nice before we started singing," Puck replied casually.

Taking their seats, Rachel laughed softly when Sarah all but inhaled her food. Giggling when she noticed Noah doing the same, Rachel took a bite of her meal and let out a soft moan of appreciation.

"Noah this is amazing, so good." Rachel complimented before eating another mouthful and then another. "I can see why she's eating so quickly," Rachel added once she had swallowed her food.

"It's alright," Puck replied, downplaying the compliment and actually laughed when Rachel looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh please Puckerman, don't pretend you don't know how amazing this is," Rachel grinned locking eyes with Noah for a moment before Sarah broke their moment.

"I'm done can I please go back upstairs and play with my dollies?" Sarah asked and when Puck nodded she all by flew up the stairs and back into her bedroom.

"She's sweet," Rachel told him after Sarah had left the two teenagers alone, "Even if she is very demanding and specific with her dollies," Rachel added playfully.

"It's nice that she's making someone else play with her instead of me," Puck admitted before paling softly, "That doesn't leave this house," Puck warned and when Rachel nodded before giggling, Puck couldn't help but chuckle himself.

Sucking in a breath, Rachel found her words to ask the question she had been wanting to ask since she saw how beautiful decorated the table was for dinner.

"Noah… is this a date?" Rachel asked softly, her eyes focused in on her now empty plate.

"Would it be bad if I said it was?" Puck asked softly, the tension and nervousness clear in his voice.

Shaking her head, Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously before raising her head and locking eyes with her handsome neighbor,

"No Noah, it wouldn't be bad if it was." Rachel whispered, a smile gracing her face when she saw Noah visibly relaxing.

"Then it's a date… if we have a next one I promise Sarah won't be here," Puck added.

Standing from her spot, Rachel walked over towards Noah, loving how he pushed his chair out slightly giving her room to sit on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rachel pressed her forehead against his before looking into his eyes nervously.

"You really hurt me when you didn't tell me about Quinn and the baby," Rachel admitted quietly, "Promise me that you won't keep things from me again?" Rachel whispered before adding, '"Especially after I've poured my heart and soul out to you,"

Tightening his grip on Rachel's hips, Noah nodded his head subtly.

"I promise Rachel, I promise I won't lie to you again or hurt you… I'll try my best to keep you happy," Puck told her honestly.

Smiling, Rachel dragged her hands down his neck before cupping his face with her hand. Leaning forward, Rachel pressed a tender kiss to Noah's lips not being able to stop herself from smiling into the kiss when Noah deepened it. Pulling back, Rachel pecked Noah's lips a few more times before blushing.

"So you know you're my girl now right?" Puck asked wanting to make sure Rachel understand they were now a couple.

"Yes Noah, I do." Rachel replied before claiming his lips in another searing kiss.

After a few moments of making out, Rachel pulled back suddenly.

"As much as I want to continue, we need to come up with a number. Just because you got the girl, doesn't mean you can slack on your homework," Rachel reminded him before going on about a few song ideas she had.

Noah had never been happier.

**A/N so which do you want to get the sequel, it's up to you! Reviews :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! Remember to keep voting for the story you want done as a sequel, so far only six people have voted and sometimes I cry is winning! I think I may have confused some people with the last chapter, this story isn't ending just yet, and there is still a long way to go! Reviews :)**

Chapter 13

Rachel and Noah spent their entire Saturday making out and completing their glee assignment. After selecting a song, making up dance moves and putting Sarah to sleep, the new couple found their way to Noah's room where they made out until Mitch return home from his date with Shelby. Blushing at the thought of her and Noah's steamy encounter, Rachel touched her lips as she stood underneath the hot spray of the shower that Monday morning as she prepared for school. Stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed with a dreamy grin on her face, Rachel quickly applied her make-up and styled her hair before she rushed down the stairs wanting to see Noah as quickly as she possibly could.

"Well, well, well somebody is eager for school," Shelby smiled at her daughter.

"You can't fault me for having school pride," Rachel replied with a small laugh, accepting the piece of toast her mother offered to her. "So how was your date?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes playfully when a dreamy smile graced Shelby's lips.

"Perfect like always… how was your date with Puck?" Shelby asked causing Rachel to choke on her breakfast, "Sweetie are you okay?" Shelby asked concerned, lightly hitting her daughter on the back to help her dislodge the piece of food.

"H-How did you know Noah and I went on a date?" Rachel asked to which Shelby shrugged.

"He asked his dad for tips on how to cook a romantic dinner for a girl… you were coming over that night, it doesn't take a genius sweetie," Shelby explained before smiling again, "So it went okay?"

Biting her bottom lip, it was Rachel's turn to shrug as she tried to down play the events that happened Saturday night.

"He is my boyfriend now," Rachel told her mom softly, blushing when Shelby clapped her hands.

"Boy he works fast! Mitch and I aren't even official yet," Shelby told her causing Rachel to frown.

"But you've been dating for months now," Rachel replied, paling when she saw the sad look that crossed her mother's face.

"I guess he's just not that into me," Shelby replied softly.

Shaking her head, Rachel crossed her arms before stomping her foot.

"Mom we are _not_ moving." Rachel told her seriously and when Shelby began to speak, Rachel cut her off. "I am serious. Every damn time a relationship doesn't go your way we move and I accepted that. I accepted that I was never going to have a stable life because my mother doesn't like being told no but god damn it mom, Lima is _my_ home, Lima is where _my_ boyfriend lives and I've made two amazing friends in Tina and Santana… I _never_ make friends. I don't care if he breaks your heart, this time we are _**not**_ moving!" Rachel all but shouted, before grabbing her bag and stormed out of their house, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks at any moment.

XXXXX

Driving to school alone that morning, Rachel's good mood was definitely now gone. She was so angry with her mother, why couldn't she stay and deal with her issues just like every other human being on the planet? Rachel had finally allowed herself to find a home, to make friends and even left herself fall in love… even if she hadn't told anybody about her true feelings for Noah, she knew they were there and that was a huge deal for Rachel. She was never in a place longer than a few months and so far they'd be in Lima for three months and she was enjoying it. She liked the small town, she loved the people in the small town and she wouldn't let her mom and Mitch's stupid relationship ruin that for her.

Smiling softly when Noah sat next to her under the bleachers, Rachel bit her bottom lip when he interlaced their hands, closing her eyes before sighing when he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"Did I do something wrong Rachel?" Puck asked softly causing Rachel's eyes to reopen.

"Noah you did nothing wrong… it's my mom. I-I think she wants to move, things with your dad aren't going how she wanted them to go and she's freaking out…" Rachel told him softly before continuing, "She gave me the look she gets when we are days away from packing up and moving to another town. I-I told her this time I wasn't going anywhere and that we weren't moving," Rachel added, letting a tear fall down her cheek only for Noah to wipe it away with the back of his thumb.

"Yeah you aren't leaving," Puck whispered, staring into Rachel's eyes before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I won't let you… and dad? Dad is in love with Shelby… he's just shitty with words and a little freaked out," Puck admitted which caused Rachel to frown and for him to continue. "He hasn't been with anyone else since mom left… that was years ago Rachel and I know he doesn't want to get his heartbroken," Puck whispered.

"My mom is the opposite… after she left daddy and when he passed away, she was never single for more than two weeks." Rachel told him bitterly, "There was always a Bud,"

"Bud?" Puck asked, his eyes filled with confusion before it all clicked. "Hey you called my dad Bud once… and me." Puck said and Rachel shrugged.

"Well at the beginning everyone who dates my mom is Bud… he stopped being Bud the night you and I fell asleep on the couch and he covered us with a blanket," Rachel explained.

"And me? When did I stop being Bud?" Puck asked softly, wanting to know the answer more than he thought he would.

"When you joined glee club for me…" Rachel whispered, cupping his face and placed a kiss to his lips. "Though honestly? You were never really Bud, you were always Noah to me."

And in that moment, Puck had never loved his name more.

**A/N reviews please and remember to vote! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! I love writing this story and I love reading your reviews, they make my day!**

Chapter 14

Rachel arrived home from school that afternoon feeling nervous about what she would come home to. A part of her wanted to talk things out with her mother but the other part was terrified. She was also worried that the entire house would be completely packed away… thankfully that wasn't the case. Walking into the lounge room, Rachel and Shelby locked eyes before the older woman patted the spot next to her on the couch. Waiting for Rachel to sit down, Shelby bit her bottom lip before sighing.

"I'm sorry," Shelby whispered and when Rachel didn't say anything she took that as a sign to continue. "I'm sorry for being a horrible mother, I'm sorry for moving you around and depriving you of a proper childhood… but mostly I'm sorry for being weak and letting men affect me more than I ever should let them. I'm really sorry Rachel." Shelby told her daughter sincerely, desperately trying to fight back her tears.

"We aren't moving?" Rachel asked.

If she was honest, she needed to hear her mother say those words. She needed to know that she was not moving away from Noah.

"We aren't moving… I-I actually took your advice," Shelby admitted causing Rachel to raise an eyebrow curiously which made Shelby chuckle slightly. "I took my relationship into my own hands and spoke to Mitch about where this was heading. After a very open and honest discussion, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes," Shelby smiled.

Leaning over to hug her mother, Rachel pressed a soft kiss to Shelby's cheek before pulling back.

"I am really happy for you mom. You deserve nothing but good things and I honestly think Mitch is that person… even if technically Noah and I beat you to it and you are now officially dating my boyfriend's dad." Rachel laughed cringing slightly at that thought.

Rolling her eyes, Shelby couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Mitch and I also spoke about that and we both agreed that we all need to have an honest discussion about the crazy situation we are in." Shelby informed her daughter before interlacing their hands, "Don't worry Mitch is having the exact same conversation with Puck." Shelby added and the idea made Rachel giggle softly.

"He's probably freaking out," Rachel admitted before sucking in a breath, "And if I'm honest so am I… you aren't going to make Noah and I stop seeing each other?" Rachel asked sadly.

"What? Of course not!" Shelby reassured Rachel, "Sweet girl we would never make you do that… remember, you two got together first." Shelby smiled which made Rachel relax. "No what we are saying is, I'm dating your boyfriend's father and you're dating my boyfriend's son and vice versa for the boys. It's complicated and if things aren't handle properly things will get messy." Shelby explained and Rachel nodded her head, actually agreeing with her mother for once.

"So what do we do?" Rachel asked softly and when Shelby shrugged Rachel closed her eyes and sigh playfully.

"I wish I knew but I think we should start with the door open rule. I know most parents in force that and no taking advantage of time alone when Mitch and I are on our dates." Shelby added causing Rachel to scrunch her nose up in distaste.

"Only if you do the same?" Rachel countered making Shelby laugh.

"Deal. Why don't we go on a double date?" Shelby asked excitedly causing Rachel to pale.

Shaking her head, Rachel looked her mom in the eyes with wide, pleading eyes.

"Mom I love you and I'm really happy for you and Mitch but for the love of god, no."

"Okay, okay! I was just asking." Was all Shelby replied.

Rachel prayed that was the end of that idea.

XXXXX

Smiling softly when Noah snuck into her bedroom that night, Rachel moved over making room for Noah. Watching him remove his shoes, Puck slid into bed with his girlfriend before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to his body. With Rachel's back pressed up against his chest, Rachel relaxed into his embrace as she began to trace small patterns on Noah's hand that was resting on top of her stomach.

"Dad scarred me for life by suggesting we double date," Puck whispered into Rachel's ear causing his girlfriend to giggle.

"Mom asked the same thing… you do realize it will probably end up happening right?" Rachel asked, smiling when Noah groaned as he pressed his head into the crook of her neck.

"Baby don't say such horrible fucking things," Puck pouted.

Turning her head so she could look over at him, Rachel pressed a tender kiss to his lips before smiling.

"Hey," Rachel whispered.

"Hey back baby," Puck replied before claiming her lips in a searing kiss. "Fuck you're a good kisser," Puck couldn't help but tell her which in turned made Rachel blush.

After sharing more kisses, Puck began to let his hands wonder down Rachel's body and for the first time, Rachel didn't stop him. Moaning when he pulled aside her panties, Puck began to run his fingers up and down her pussy, smirking when he felt that she was already wet.

"Fuck, is this alright Rachel?" Puck whispered not wanting Rachel to regret anything.

"More," Rachel whispered she had never done anything like this before.

Noah was her first in a lot of ways and hopefully would be her first for a lot more. Kissing his lips Rachel let out a gasp when she felt one of Noah's fingers enter her, parting her legs to allow him more room to operate, Rachel bit her bottom lip so that she wouldn't moan too loud and wake her mom up.

"Has anyone ever done this to you before?" Puck asked gruffly in her ear, slipping another finger into Rachel's tight pussy while his thumb began rubbing her clit in lazy circles.

"No, just you." Rachel told him breathlessly which caused Noah to thrust his hard cock into her thigh.

"Only me." Puck growled before he increased his movements with his fingers and thumb though all the while making sure not to hurt his very inexperienced girlfriend.

Moaning, Rachel nodded at his words as her body arched up into Noah desperately seeking a release that she knew only Noah could give her. Running one of her hands down his body, Rachel slipped her tiny hand into his sweatpants and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. With their moans filling the air, Rachel managed to kicked Noah's sweatpants freeing his hard cock while her other hand clutched onto his shoulder.

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum." Puck told Rachel.

Moaning hotly, Rachel's body arched completely off the bed as her orgasm tore through her body not being able to say anything but Noah's name. Having let go of Noah's cock through her orgasm, Rachel glanced down over at Noah when she finally come down to see him pumping his cock with his own hand staring at her now exposed breasts. Not knowing exactly when that had happened, Rachel watched curiously as Noah arched into his hand before letting out a gruff groan and came in his hand. Biting her bottom lip, kissed Noah on his lips when he reopened his eyes before pulling away and handing him a tissue from the tissue box that she kept on her bedside table.

"That was amazing," Rachel whispered blushing slightly but feeling relaxed and calm.

"Yeah it was," Puck replied throwing away the tissue in the bin across Rachel's room before slipping back into her bed. "Set your alarm to 5 so I can sneak out okay baby?" Puck asked as his eyes began to close.

Nodding, Rachel did what Noah asked and then slipped back into the comfortable position that was being held in Noah's arms.

**A/N I hope you liked it, please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, reviews make my day! So I have deiced to add Finn and there may or may not be a Fuinn romance in this. This is kind of a filler chapter but the next one will have some puckleberry smut in it!**

Chapter 15

Rachel couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks when she saw Noah the next day at school. She had still been asleep when Noah snuck out of her bedroom and when she awoke at 6:30, Rachel had instantly missed her boyfriend. She had never done anything sexual like what she allowed Noah to do to her but she didn't regret it for a moment. Being new at sex was something Rachel used to be slightly ashamed of but whenever she was around Noah she felt like the most beautiful woman on earth and she knew that Noah liked that he was the only one who had ever touched her in the places he had touch her last night. Walking straight to over to her boyfriend who was waiting for her at her locker, Rachel stood on her tippy toes and pressed a tender kiss to his lips before pulling away and began to unlock her locker.

"Last night was fun," Rachel whispered after she had swapped her books over and the two had begun walking to the choir room for an early glee club meeting.

"Yeah it was… are you okay though, not regretting it?" Puck asked concerned and it made Rachel's heart swell.

"Noah I'm fine and I do not regret it for a single moment. It was perfect," Rachel replied matter of factly interlacing their hands as they walked into the tiny room.

Taking their seats, Rachel glanced around and realized everyone was here and they were again waiting for Mr. Shuester.

"Okay guys," Mr. Shuester smiled, clapping his hands for equal measure as he walked into the room which caused nearly everyone to roll their eyes. "We are still two members down because our assembly number didn't work."

"That's because you cut Santana and Artie's winning number, which they spend the entire weekend on, for a disco number that made us look like dorks." Quinn reminded their teacher who actually had the decency to look bad.

"Yes I am sorry about that. I suppose I didn't stick to my word and for that I apologize." Mr. Shuester told the group who had all wasted their weekends and when a few nodded in acceptance he continued. "But I have an idea that could actually work. We sing a modern number in the cafeteria during lunch."

"W-Where there is food? N-No thanks," Tina replied and Rachel nodded her head in agreement with her best friend.

"I agree with Tina. Though I do think we should do it in a place that exposes us to some publicity… maybe out by the quad?" Rachel suggested and this time before started smiling.

"The quad it is. I have the perfect number," Mr. Shuester smiled and the glee club sprung into rehearsal.

XXXXX

Waiting until lunch the next day, the glee club took their positions before cueing the music and began to perform all the while praying they didn't get food thrown at them.

**(Rachel)**

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath__  
__Scared to rock the boat and make a mess__  
__So I sat quietly, agreed politely__  
__I guess that I forgot I had a choice__  
__I let you push me past the breaking point__  
__I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)__  
__Already brushing off the dust__  
__you hear my voice, you hear that sound__  
__Like thunder gonna shake the ground__  
__you held me down, but I got up (HEY!)__  
__Get ready cause I've had enough__  
__I see it all, I see it now_

**(All)**

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire__  
__Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Louder, louder than a lion__  
__Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're gonna hear me roar_

**(Santana)**

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly__  
__Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes__  
__I went from zero, to my own hero_

**(Puck)**

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)__  
__Already brushing off the dust__  
__you hear my voice, you hear that sound__  
__Like thunder gonna shake the ground__  
__you held me down, but I got up (HEY!)__  
__Get ready 'cause I've had enough__  
__I see it all, I see it now_

**(All)**

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire__  
__'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Louder, louder than a lion__  
__'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You'll hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're gonna hear me roar..._

**(Mercedes)**

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

**(Rachel)**

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar..._

Holding the last note, Rachel looked around and even though a few people where clapping nobody looked that interested. Sighing, Rachel accepted Noah's hand as he helped her off of the table and the glee club walked out of the quad disappointed.

XXXXX

"Well that was a complete waste of time," Mercedes mumbled what everyone was thinking.

All offering their agreements, the glee kids were about to leave the choir room to clean off the jungle make-up when a knock rang through the choir room.

"Um, hi I'm Finn Hudson," Finn smiled before walking nervously into the choir room, "And this is my little brother Ryder. We wanna join your club."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soonish. I wanted to add Finn because I really do enjoy writing Fuinn and I know I have a few readers who love Fuinn being added into my stories. Reviews please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Rachel stood in shock as did the rest of the New Directions when the two boys walked into the small room. Snapping out of shock first, Rachel offered Finn and Ryder a smile before nodding her head.

"That's great! Though you'll need to audition," Rachel told them matter of factly and this seemed to snap Mr. Shuester into action.

"Yes Rachel is right. You can either audition now or tomorrow afternoon," Will explained and was not expecting Finn to walk over to the drum set that was set up in the corner of the choir room.

"We'll go now." Ryder told the group and he and Finn shared a small smirk before they started to play.

**[Finn:]****  
Standing in the rain  
with his head hung low**

**_Couldn't get a ticket_**  
**_it was a sold out show._**  
**_Heard the roar of the crowd_**  
**_he could picture the scene._**  
**_Put his ear to the wall_**  
**_then like a distant scream._**  
**_He heard one guitar_**  
**_just blew him away_**

**_Saw stars in his eyes_**  
**_and the very next day._**

**_[Ryder:]  
Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store_**

**_Didn't know how to play it_**  
**_but he knew for sure_**  
**_That one guitar_**  
**_felt good in his hands._**  
**_Didn't take long to understand._**  
**_Just one guitar_**  
**_slung way down low_**

**_Was a one-way ticket_**  
**_only one-way to go._**  
**_So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop_**

**_[Finn and Ryder:]  
Gotta keep on rockin'_**

**_[Ryder:]  
Someday he's gonna make it to the top._**

**_[Finn and Ryder:]  
And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes_**

**_[Ryder:]  
He's a Juke Box Hero.  
Yeah_**

**_[Finn:]  
He took one guitar_**

**_[Finn and Ryder:]  
Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes  
Juke Box Hero he'll come alive tonight._**

**_[Ryder:]  
In a town without a name  
in a heavy downpour_**

**_Thought he passed his own shadow_**  
**_by the backstage door._**

**_[Finn:]  
Like a trip through the past  
to that day in the rain_**

**_And that one guitar made his whole life change._**  
**_Now he needs to keep_**

**_[Finn and Ryder:]  
rockin' he just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'_**

**_[Finn:]  
that boy has got to stay on top._**

**_[Finn and Ryder:]  
And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes_**

**_He's a Juke Box Hero_**  
**_Yeah_**  
**_Juke Box Hero (_**

**_[Finn:] Oh)  
With that one guitar he'll come alive_**

**_Come alive tonight._**  
**_(_**

**_[Finn:] Yeah) He's gotta keep on rockin'_**

**_[Finn:]  
He just can't stop_**

**_[Ryder:]  
He just can't stop_**

**_[Finn and Ryder:]  
Gotta keep on rockin'_**

**_[Finn:]  
That boy has got to stay on top_**

**_[Finn and Ryder:]  
He's got a real Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes.  
He's a Juke Box Hero ([Finn:] Yeah)  
([Ryder:] Just one guitar) Juke Box Hero with stars in his eyes_**

**_Yeah, he's a Juke Box Hero_**  
**_Juke Box Hero_**  
**_Juke Box Hero his got stars in his eyes_**  
**_Stars in his eyes_**

Staring at one another, the glee club all nodded their heads at about the same time.

"Welcome." Mr. Shuester said, smiling to himself when Finn and Ryder shared a quick hug. "I'm going to get the make-up remover that we put in the boys and girls locker rooms and you guys introduce each other. You can clean yourself up in the choir room," Mr. Shuester told the students before walking out hoping that they all got along with the new members.

"So you two new?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at the look Quinn was giving Finn.

"Yeah we moved here last week, first day was today actually." Finn explained smiling softly at Quinn, "I'm a junior and Ryder is a sophomore." Finn added.

"Sup man, I'm Puck. See this beautiful girl right here?" Puck asked gesturing to Rachel, "She's my girlfriend so as long as you don't wanna fuck her we'll get along just fine." Puck added crudely causing Rachel to blush.

"Noah!" Rachel scolded before turning to the new members, "I'm sorry about him but you will get used to the crudeness." Rachel informed them which caused Finn and Ryder to chuckle and nod their heads.

"I'm Quinn," the beautiful blonde smiled, offering out one of her hands for Finn to shake and ever the gentleman that he was, he did.

"And I'm her boyfriend, Sam." Sam added, smirking to himself when he noticed that Finn's face dropped.

"Oh cut the crap Sam," Santana snapped. "I'm Santana and ignore Sam he's feeling slightly emasculated because Quinn has been eye fucking you since you walked through the door."

"Santana!" Quinn yelled, a blush creeping onto her perfect skin. "I-I wasn't," Quinn stumbled out though instead of explaining it to her boyfriend, her eyes never left Finn's.

"You're just proving my point," Santana laughed.

"Well if I eye fuck Finn I'd love to know what you call the look you give Brittany all the time," Quinn replied coldly hating that her friend was harming her and Sam's perfect, high school romance.

Paling at Quinn's words, Santana clenched her hands into fists before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered when she realized she had gone too far.

"Fuck you Fabray." Santana sneered, hatred dripping from her voice before turning on her heel and stormed out of the choir room with Rachel hot on her trail.

XXXXX

"Fuck off Berry," Santana snapped once the two girls were alone in an empty bathroom.

"No Santana I won't leave you alone especially after this! Are you okay?" Rachel asked softly, flinching when Santana turned around and gave her a look that could kill.

"I said fuck off," Santana growled, "I don't want to talk to you or anyone about the fact that I'm in love with one of my best friends." Santana sneered before closing her eyes in frustration when she realized she had admitted her feelings to something that wasn't her diary.

"Santana-," Rachel whispered taking a step closer to her best friend but before she could continue, Santana pushed her sending Rachel flying to the ground.

"R-Rachel," Santana whispered when she saw what she had done to the one person who had actually followed her out of the choir room because she was worried about her. "Rachel I am _so_ sorry," Santana whispered rushing to Rachel's side and quickly helped her up.

"I-It's okay," Rachel replied softly her heart breaking for the pained look that Santana was giving her.

"No it's _not_. I-I didn't mean to do that, I-I would _never_ hurt you on purpose." Santana told her checking her over to make sure she hadn't broken any skin. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that and I didn't mean to have these… these feelings for Brittany." Santana added, closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"Being gay or bisexual is perfectly okay Santana. I would never judge you and I'd support you no matter what." Rachel reassured Santana sincerely.

Sucking in a breath, Santana hugged Rachel tightly before taking a step back. Locking eyes with her best friend, Santana finally voiced the words she had been thinking and saying to herself for nearly two years now.

"Rachel… I-I'm gay."

"Okay… just remember, I love you just as much." Rachel whispered before embracing Santana once more allowing the beautiful Latina to sob quietly into her shoulder.

XXXXX

"So… Santana's gay, huh." Puck stated as he and Rachel laid in her bedroom long after Shelby had gone to sleep.

"Yes she is and if she hadn't given me permission to tell you, I never would have." Rachel added and Puck scoffed.

"But aren't we meant to tell each other everything?" Puck asked, pulling her closer to his body.

"We aren't married." Rachel giggled.

"Not yet." Puck mumbled into her neck and Rachel pulled back slightly so that she was facing him.

"You really mean that?" Rachel asked quietly into the dark room.

"Course I mean it. I don't see anyone else for me baby… you're kind of stuck with me." Puck told her before chuckling when Rachel launched herself onto him.

Placing his hands on her hips as she grinded down on his cock, Puck moaned against Rachel's lips when she let out a whimper.

"Can I touch you?" Puck whispered and when Rachel nodded he slipped one of his hands into her panties and began rubbing her clit in teasing circles.

Arching into his hand, Rachel continued to grind down against her boyfriend and slipped one of her hands into his boxers. Wrapping her tiny hand around his hard cock, Rachel began pumping her boyfriend with her hand squeezing him lightly at the base of his dick before swiping her thumb against the head. Feeling his pre-cum already, Rachel increased her pace which caused Noah to do the same and within moments, Puck had pushed Rachel off of him so that she was lying on her side as he came hard on her hand and his stomach. Continuing his movements, it wasn't long before Rachel was doing the same, her body arching off of her bed as she whispered Noah's name in a strangled moan.

"Fuck I love you," Puck whispered once they had cleaned themselves up and were again cuddling on Rachel's bed.

Smiling softly, Rachel turned her head so that she was facing his and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Noah," Rachel whispered, "So much."

**A/N like it? Please review :)**


End file.
